1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amphibious vehicle which is used either alone or in combination with a plurality of other vehicles to form a floating bridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amphibious vehicles which form a floating bridge are known in the prior art as evidenced, for example, by the patent to Gehlen et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,569, which discloses an amphibious vehicle including a floating main body, and a pair of auxiliary floats which are pivotally connected with the main body for movement between an upper storage position in which the floats rest on the deck, and a lower position in which the floats extend laterally from the main body. The known amphibious bridge devices have shortcomings in that the bridge sections and floats are usually stored on the deck of the vehicle during transport, thereby causing the vehicle to be bulky and unstable.